Mission: Protect Little Brother
by Myra109
Summary: When Trent bullies Leo, Spike reappears. "Chase, what are you doing?" Chase (well, Spike) snarled in a much deeper voice than Chase's usual tone, "Mission: Protect Little Brother." Rated T for bullying, references to child abuse, and minor violence. MIGHT pass for K Plus but T just to be safe.


_This is a random oneshot I wrote over a year ago and found in my old documents._

_EPISODE: COMMANDO APP_

_Happens a couple of days after the events of the episode._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything that you recognize._**

* * *

**Mission: Protect Little Brother**

* * *

_Leo's Point Of View_

Less than a week ago, I found out Chase has a Commando App, which is basically just an alternate personality called Spike. To someone who didn't know Chase was bionic, they'd probably think he had multiple personality disorder (1); the Commando App is basically an electronic version of that, so it's easy to confuse.

When Chase becomes Spike, he's rude and violent. He could pound the biggest guy in school and make him cry, using only one finger. It's rather impressive.

Multiple things could trigger it; extreme anger was one, but no one, not even Mr. Davenport, could have anticipated what triggered it on that chilly afternoon.

"Hey, short stack," a cruel voice mocked from behind me.

I sighed and turned to see Trent smirking at me.

"What, Trent?" I asked.

"I need cash," he stated, holding out his hand as an obvious message.

"I don't have any," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! What about your left over lunch money?"

"I brought my lunch today," I replied, which was actually true.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, Dooley, I believe you."

I sighed in relief.

"And that's why, instead of shaking you upside down until money falls out of your pockets, you're going to pay the price for not having money for me."

I frowned. "What? Why would I keep money on me just for you?"

"To avoid a beating," he snarled, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and lifting me off the floor.

I flinched. He had a point there.

He slammed me against a locker and started fumbling with the locker next to me (the lockers were so cheap, you could open every one with one punch, and it didn't even have to be powerful. I could do it, if that tells you anything).

I started panicking, hitting Trent on the shoulders and chest to try and get him to release me.

You see, my mom used to have a boyfriend named Brad back before she met Big D. Whenever my mom wasn't home, he was supposed to be watching me, but most of the time, he didn't want to deal with me (and the times he did were to use me as his personal slave or his punching bag); therefore, he would lock me in the closet and forget about me for a few hours. One time, my mom went on a business trip, and he left me in there for an entire week without food (he gave me a bottle of water that had to last me all seven days, and when you're so dehydrated, rationing water is nearly impossible). Ever since then, I've been extremely claustrophobic, especially when it's both small and dark. I could tolerate Adam, Bree, and Chase's capsules as long as one of them was in there with me (like the time I slept in Adam's capsule right before the almost-getting-recycled-incident); if I was alone, I would start banging on the glass walls until they gave, which probably wouldn't happen since they were a state of the art invention.

If I could barely tolerate their capsules (which were actually quite spacious and had see-through walls), how would I survive in a locker?

"Trent, please!" I begged, searching the hall for someone who could help. There were a few scattered bystanders, but there were no teachers, no bionic siblings, and no one who would actually help.

Trent only laughed as the locker door clanged open, and he started trying to push me into the small locker while I kicked and punched him (but I could barely harm a spider, much less a boy twice my size).

"Adam! Bree! Chase!" I howled. "Principal Perry!"

Trent chuckled. "You must be really desperate to call for her. She won't help you; she'd probably cheer me on."

I knew that was true, but it was worth a shot.

My fists beat against Trent's shoulders as he pushed me into the small space, and I inhaled, sharply, as he grabbed the locker door and prepared to slam it.

Chase moved so fast, I didn't even see him appear. He tackled Trent to the ground and started beating the teenager up while Trent yelled in surprise and confusion. I gratefully climbed out of the locker and watched in shock as Chase pounded Trent, who was much bigger and stronger than the genius.

"Chase, what are you doing?" I shouted over the sound of Chase's fist meeting Trent's jaw.

"Mission: protect little brother," Chase snarled in a much deeper voice than his usual tone.

Spike had reappeared.

I was honestly touched by Chase's words. That meant seeing me in danger had triggered his Commando App; I expected seeing Bree or even Adam in danger would trigger Spike, but the Commando App had been triggered by seeing _me_ in danger! I wasn't even technically a part of the family, and yet Chase was protecting me like he would protect his older brother or sister.

I must've stood there gaping for a solid minute before realizing that I needed to snap Chase out of his Commando App before he put Trent in the hospital (the guy was a jerk, but I wasn't about to sink to his level by watching him get pounded mercilessly, and do nothing about it.)

"Spike! I think he's had enough!" I cried. Spike didn't respond. "Spike! Spike! CHASE!"

Hearing his own name must've triggered something in Chase's brain because he abruptly snapped out of his Commando App-induced rage. He stared at Trent in shock before stumbling away from him and watching as Trent sobbed and dashed off, running like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Why was my Commando App engaged?" Chase demanded, turning to face me. "Did you intentionally trigger it again? Leo, I told you: Spike is too dangerous to be-"

"I didn't intentionally trigger it," I told Chase, a little offended he would jump to such a conclusion, but honestly, I couldn't blame him. "You saw Trent trying to push me into a locker and tackled him. When I asked what you were doing, Spike said _mission: protect little brother_ and went right back to punching him."

Chase blinked. "So seeing you in danger…"

"Triggered the app," I finished.

"I didn't know that could happen," he muttered. "I'll ask Mr. Davenport about it when we get home. Come on."

He offered his hand to me and helped me stand, just as Adam and Bree arrived, ready to head home.

"What happened to you two?" Bree questioned, gesturing to our rumpled clothes and Chase's bloody knuckles.

We explained the whole Commando App thing to Bree and Adam, who were just as confused as Chase. They'd seen his app triggered by a lot of things, but they'd never seen it triggered by seeing someone in danger. Probably because it'd never come up since it'd only been the three of them in that lab for so many years. There wasn't much danger down there, except for their own bionics.

* * *

"Hmm," Big D muttered after we explained everything. "Interesting," he added, typing on his cyber desk.

"So you didn't know that could happen?" Chase asked.

Big D shook his head. "Nope. It is nice to know, though, especially if your Commando App is getting stronger."

The conversation quickly ended, and Adam, Bree, and Big D left the lab, but Chase lagged behind and gestured for me to stay, also.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What was that with Trent?" he asked. "I don't remember much, but I remember him trying to shove you in a locker and you freaking out. I've never seen you like that before."

I sighed, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm, uh, afraid of-"

"You're claustrophobic," he finished. Most people wouldn't have figured that out so quickly, but Chase was the smartest person in the world! It didn't take much for him to draw the right conclusions.

I nodded. "Why did you get so protective, though?"

Chase frowned. "My Commando App-"

"No. I mean, why would I, of all people, trigger your Commando App? I could understand Adam or Bree, but why me? I'm not even technically a part of the family, so why w-"

I was interrupted by a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the offended spot. "What was that for?"

"For saying you're not a part of this family," Chase snapped. "You're just as much a part of this family as Adam, Bree, and myself. No denying it."

"But-"

"You still don't believe me," Chase stated. "All right, before you came along, Adam, Bree, and I had never left the lab and probably never would have left, except for missions. We wouldn't have had the chance to be normal teens. You are the most important member of our family because if you hadn't come along, we wouldn't be as good a family as we are today."

I smiled. "Thanks, Chase."

Chase laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"You're welcome, little brother," Chase told him. "Now, have you seen my book? I meant to ask you before the whole Commando App thing happened."

My eyes widened. Adam and I had sort of accidentally set that on fire…

"Uh," I said before glancing at the ceiling. "Oh, yeah, Mom, I'll be up in a second! Well, I have to go."

"I didn't hear anything," Chase said, puzzled, as I headed for the elevator.

"Bye!" I chirped, closing the door.

"Leo!" Chase called.

The doors slid shut, and I couldn't help but laugh.

It felt nice to have a big brother…

* * *

_1.I know it is not called Multiple Personality Disorder anymore (it is called Dissociative Identity Disorder), but I feel like Leo would refer to it as Multiple Personality Disorder. A lot of people with no psychology knowledge whatsoever refer to it as Multiple Personality Disorder, so I felt it would be more realistic in this story to use MPD rather than DID._

_Like I said, I wrote this over a year ago, so it is probably awful, but please be nice._


End file.
